


image of you

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Sweet, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: at the age of twenty-five, you've met your soulmate in the middle of your favorite café.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Kudos: 51





	image of you

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so a brief description of what the soulmate au is: when you turn 18, you start receiving facts about your soulmate that shows up on your wrists. kind of like a tattoo, but it disappears after a minute or so. little things like their height and weight can pop up, or what their favorite dessert is. pictures, sentences, whatever.

When you turned eighteen, you started to receive little facts about your soulmate. Little messages would show up on your wrists, reading things like, “your soulmate likes disco,” and, “your soulmate is five foot eleven.” Sometimes, silly things popped up, like an image of a pizza or a muffin, and sometimes, different types of guns would appear on your skin. 

You wondered who your soulmate was. You knew from the information you had gathered through the years; he was about five years older than you. When you turned twenty-five, the number thirty popped up on your wrist. You could only assume that meant their age. But there was another number that showed up every now and then. A number that steadily increased. 

Everything that popped up, you remembered. Or at least, you tried to remember. You wondered what popped up on your soulmate’s wrist. If they knew your height, your eye color, what color hair you had, what your favorite type of music was. 

You sighed softly, leaning against your hand and sipping at a cup of coffee as you stared out the window of your favorite café. It was pouring outside. The muffin you had ordered sat half-eaten in front of you. It was only you, an employee, and a couple across from the café—it was quiet, except for the music that played in the background. 

As you sat your cup down, the café door suddenly swung open and a man clad in black stepped in. The clothing he wore was completely drenched in the rain. You jumped slightly when your wrist burned. “Hates the rain,” is the phrase that appeared on your wrist. You smiled a bit to yourself and leaned back in your seat. You watched as the man went to the counter, not really thinking that he had anything to do with the ink on your wrist. You saw him order a blueberry muffin and a coffee, to go. The image of the muffin appeared on your wrist and you tilted your head as you looked at it. So, that’s how it worked. If they were thinking about something they liked, it had the possibility of showing up on their soulmate’s wrist. You smiled a bit and thought about how you liked the rain. You saw the man move his wrist and you smiled to yourself. That wasn’t just a coincidence. You looked at the muffin you had and began to think of how this was your favorite café. Hopefully, the name of the café would show up on his wrist. 

The man froze up a bit and his head darted in your direction. He watched you with curious eyes. 

“Are you—” you began to speak, quickly looking down at your wrist as another image popped up. The man smirked a bit to himself and he told the employee that he would be staying instead. He walked over to you and sat down in front of you. 

“What’s on your wrist?”

You were blushing. 

It was an image of you.


End file.
